<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal Decorum by CaptainMarvel42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346081">Royal Decorum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/pseuds/CaptainMarvel42'>CaptainMarvel42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Other Reylo Twitter Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, No Pregnancy, Painting, Prince Ben Solo, Prince Ben Solo of Alderaan, Public Display of Affection, Rey is a Kenobi (Star Wars), lack of decorum, paint fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/pseuds/CaptainMarvel42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She had thought Ben stared at her because she often broke royal protocol. She had grown up in a family far removed from the pomp and circumstance of royalty, and the only reason she had been considered as a match was because of how close her grandfather had been to the family.</p><p>
  <b>(Or: Rey and Ben break all the rules and are happier for it.)</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Other Reylo Twitter Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Royal Decorum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the <a href="https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1358330893744676864?s=19">prompt</a> by fran.</p><p>"Thinking about Alderaan and how Ben &amp; Rey would’ve been the sort of royals who break etiquette all the time. Who kiss in dark hallways and walk barefoot (rey) and shirtless (ben) all over the palace. Who have scavenger hunts in the garden and finger paint in the ballroom."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>At first they hadn't liked each other. Rey had thought Ben was unbearable—arrogant and heartless—but in the days leading up to their wedding Rey learned he wasn't the man she had thought he was. Instead of being arrogant and heartless, he was insecure and shy.</p><p>That shyness was why he had rarely talked to her—</p><p>—but he had stared.</p><p>She had thought Ben stared at her because she often broke royal protocol. She had grown up in a family far removed from the pomp and circumstance of royalty, and the only reason she had been considered as a match was because of how close her grandfather had been to the family. Their families had been so close that Ben, the only heir to the throne of Alderaan, had been named after her late grandfather.</p><p>Despite that closeness, Rey had rarely seen Ben before their engagement, and once they were engaged, the way he stared made her incredibly self-conscious. Every time she laughed too loudly or forgot to curtsey, she felt Ben's eyes on her.</p><p>His stare also made her incredibly clumsy. She tended to drop cups and knock over vases when Ben was in the same room as her.</p><p>It wasn't until the night before their wedding that the two of them got to have a proper conversation.</p><p>Rey had snuck out to the garden late at night for some fresh air and privacy, and Ben had done the same. They had sat under the cherry tree without a chaperone and talked for hours.</p><p>Rey had shared her loneliness since the death of her grandfather, and Ben had told her that she wasn't alone anymore, that she had him—</p><p>—and then he removed his glove and held out his hand—</p><p>—and then Rey removed her own glove and took his hand in hers.</p><p>Rey smiled at the memory. The moment their hands touched, she had known she wanted to be his wife. And now, one week since their wedding, Rey no longer felt alone.</p><p>Rey was joining Ben for tea in the sitting room, having waved off her maid who wanted to dress her up for the occasion. Rey wore a simple dress and didn't bother putting on uncomfortable shoes. The palace was her home and it was her husband she was meeting.</p><p>There some whispers and giggles as Rey walked down the corridor, but she ignored them, having gotten used to that type of attention from the servants.</p><p>Ben beamed at her as soon as she entered the sitting room. She wanted to jump into his arms, but Phasma, the servant serving them tea, was very into following rules.</p><p>Rey let out a puff of frustration and sat down.</p><p>Ben laughed at her, like he knew exactly what she was thinking.</p><p>After tea they went to the ballroom where the servants set up an easel and paint for Rey to take part in a ladylike activity.</p><p>Ben pretended to read as he watched her paint.</p><p>Rey wasn't the best artist. She had never liked staying still long enough to practice. It didn't take long for her to spill paint on her dress. She cursed under her breath.</p><p>Ben put down his book and joined her at the easel. "It's good."</p><p>Rey gave him an incredulous look. "Don't lie to me."</p><p>"I'm not. You just need to fix this bit here." Ben used his finger to blend the paint, and the servant that Rey had forgotten about let out a shocked grasp. "There, it looks better." He gave her a smug smile.</p><p>Annoyed, Rey flicked paint at him.</p><p>He flicked it back.</p><p>They were in an all out paint war by the time Phasma came to the ballroom to see what was happening. "What's the meaning of this?"</p><p>"Art," Rey said between giggles, "look at my painting."</p><p>Phasma crossed her arms, unamused.</p><p>Ben laughed. "True art is a process."</p><p>"I see." Phasma sighed. "I'll call for someone to clean up after your process."</p><p>"Thank you," Rey said, grabbing Ben's hand. They practically ran down the corridor.</p><p>They slowed down once they got to a dark, rarely used hallway. "She wasn't happy," Rey said.</p><p>"I know." Ben was looking at her strangely.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You have paint right here," he said, brushing her cheek with his thumb.</p><p>Rey leaned into his touch. "I'm a mess."</p><p>"A beautiful mess." He bent down and kissed her.</p><p>She loved kissing him.</p><p>Rey pulled away. "I'm sorry I'm not a proper princess."</p><p>Ben frowned. "I don't want a proper princess. I want you."</p><p>A smile found its way onto Rey's face, and she pulled him down for another kiss.</p><p>---🏵The End🏵---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on <a href="https://captainmarvel42.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/Marvel42Captain">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>